


Into the light

by Dreamangel11



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Press and Tabloids, Tennis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamangel11/pseuds/Dreamangel11
Summary: Being in love with a professional Tennis player? Keeping that love secret from the press? It all goes well for Sascha and Len. Until expectations, lies, the press and social media make it hard for Sascha to focus. Mischa steps in to save not only Saschas career but also his relationship from getting destroyed by outside forces.
Relationships: Alexander Zverev/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted all my accounts and stories a long time ago. Now I want to start over. And in a language not native to me.
> 
> This story is fiction. I don't know anyone mentioned in this story. I mean no disrespect to them and simply play around with a few ideas in my head.  
> I don't earn money with this it's for fun.
> 
> Comments are nice but I will never require them to keep writing. I have a busy work schedule so I don't know how often I can post. But I will.

1.

Mischa was watching his little brother practicing.

Saschas aim was off and he was a little slower than usual. He knew that Sascha was tired but it seemed to him that it was more than that.  
„Sasch“, he called and watched him drop the balls, „ come over here, please.“  
„Meesch ?“ „ What’s going on little one? You’re distracted? It’s the US Open. Your dream.“  
Alexander „Sascha“ Zverev sat down und hung his head low. He knew what his brother was talking about ,he knew what was distracting him. But he didn’t know if he could talk to Mischa. And that in itself was confusing.

  
Mischa was one of his persons.

Mischa was his hero, always by his side, protecting him if necessary. Listening without judgement. Giving advice in every situation. He calmed him down but also got him excited for little things. He was there when Sascha was locked in his head, when the pressure of his career and the fame was too much. When the dark thoughts were getting to dark and the doubts where setting in. Mischa knew everything. 

  
„It’s nothing“ , he finally said and flinched as Mischa reached over and ruffled his hair. „It’s not nothing when you are getting lost in your head over it. Talk to me!“

  
Not being able to sit down, the anxiety he felt, since last night after receiving the message ,forced him to move. Sascha stood and began to pace in front of his older brother. Not looking at Mischa in fear of crumbling down.  
„Okay, you’re right.“, he yelled and tried to slow his breathing „It’s not nothing. It’s everything. Mom and Dad pressuring me to be the best, do everything to win, which I always do. The pressure of the media. What a failure I am. That I won’t ever amount to much. That I am the next generation. I can't do right by them. Every move in make and every word I said is criticized. If I’m out with some girl I’m in a relationship with her. I’m out with a guy I’m gay. It doesn’t even matter who I am out with cause they say I’m only the party boy and don’t take Tennis seriously. The day after when they see me practice or play they say I am to much, do too much, don't take breaks. You know what they say.

“  
Sascha took a deep breath and looked at his brother. Silently begging him with his eyes to help him. To stop him from drowning.

  
„And then the fact that I am in a serious relationship almost nobody knows about and Len is so supportive but I know that all this media shit hurts her, not seeing her enough hurts us both.“

  
Mischa stood up and crossed the few steps and hugged his brother. He of course knew about his girlfriend of almost a year. He met Elena at the same time Sacha did and became friends with her instantly. He would go so far as to say she was his best friend besides his brother.

  
„Has Elena said something?“

Mischa didn’t believe Elena would say something to hurt his brother. But he also knew they were both young and living this relationship in secret was not easy. Yes both pair of parents knew it and her siblings did to. But don’t you want to share your love with friends? Take him or her out without the press hounding you. The fans taking pictures and speculating about every part. Sascha and Elena were both young and they were both active on social media. But as Mischa knew there was not one picture on either their profiles indicating a relationship. Yes on some Len postet you could see a male hand or the back of a head. Nothing more. No name. No location. No caption. Sascha on the other hand had pictures of his dog, his family, burgers and Tennis. But there were none of his girlfriend. Yes there were some taken at the same place but Sascha respected Lens wish not to appear in them.

She didn't want the media. She hated everything to do with it and Sascha understood. They made the decision together to keep them secret and it worked most of the time. It was hard sometimes but for them it worked.

  
Sascha hugged his brother back. He leaned back to look at him.

„No of course not. But I know the tone of her voice. I know how all the pictures hurt her and make her feel insecure. And I don’t know what to do Meesh?“  
Feeling somewhat calmed down he sat on the bench and was glad that the court was theirs for the next few hours and there was no chance of someone overhearing what was said.

  
„I don’t know how to fix this. Len says she’s happy and I have no reason to doubt her. But I got a text from her sister the other night saying she found her in tears after watching one of the press conferences. I asked Len and she said it was because she was just missing me.“ 

  
Sascha looked at Mischa. „It was the one where they asked about Dubai!“  
Ah, Mischa thought. That explains it. Dubai a few weeks ago was rough for them all. The press was stalking Sascha and a few Groupies couldn’t take a hint. The followed Sascha and Mischa everywhere. Plastered themselves all over them and took pictures that looked bad, really bad. Sascha had called Len the second he saw one on Instagram and explained that it was not what it seemed. His words still made Mischa smile.  
„Len, you really think I would kiss some trashy thing like that when my brother , who probably loves you more than he does me, is sitting right next to me? He would kill me if I even entertained the idea!“  
And Len was cool with it at the time. Despite the distance between them most if the time, she trusted his little brother. So for her to break down hearing about Dubai was big.  
„When will you see her again?“

  
Sascha closed his eyes.

„ not soon enough. Depends where I end up. If I get far I only have a week at home before the French. Immediately after that is Cologne. Maybe there I have the chance to escape a few days and go see her. So a month maybe."

A smile crossed his face imagining seeing his girlfriend again.

  
How he missed her. Her smile, her laugh, her sarcastic nature, the witty banter that always seems to occur between her and her sister. He missed the way she didn’t care one bit for his fame and money. He tried to invite her on vacation once and she looked him dead in the eyes and said she makes enough to provide a vacation for herself. He missed the way she looked in the morning all sleepy and not functioning without a cup of coffee. Len was so down to earth that even his dad said she was good for him. And that has to mean something because his dad never once liked a girlfriend he had.

  
Mischa looked at his brother and saw that all tension seemed to melt even thinking about Len. An idea formed in his head and he thought what he had to do to make it happen. If he even could make it happen.

  
„Come on little brother. Let’s get you to a shower and we go relax for the day. Your first match is in four days so we’ll get your performance up till then. But right now you are in no way able to play somewhat on your level."

  
As Sascha grabbed his things and headed to the locker rooms to shower and change, Mischa grabbed his phone and made a call.

  
„I need a favor. In fact I need several favors. It’s for Sascha!“

\- so this is my idea. Hope you liked it


	2. Elena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let´s take a look at Elena...  
> how did she meet Sascha...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still fiction and not the reality...

„Will you think about it?“

Elena stared at her phone long after hanging up. The voice of her best friend still in her ear. She really could understand what Mischa was trying to tell her. She also knew he would accept her answer, no matter what that will be. And most off all Mischa wouldn´t judge her.

A sound from behind her made her look up. There in front of her stood the TV, replaying an Interwiev that aired two days ago. The Interview that made her question what the hell she was doing right now.

„So who are those lovely ladies you met in Dubai? Is there a new Love interest in your life?“, the reporter, a red headed woman, who enjoyed making people uncomfortable, had asked. Even knowing the answer to that Len stared at the blond man sitting there. The Interview was supposed to be about the US Open and not about the private life of the players.  
„I don´t talk about my private life. So next.“  
Sadly there were pictures displayed.

Sascha, her boyfriend of ten month and his brother being surrounded by beautiful woman, trailing their hands all over them. The angle was bad because it looked like Sascha was kissing that tramp.  
Len still could feel the hurt, the jealousy she felt after seeing that the first time. But she could also hear Saschas voice in her head telling her that he loved her and missed her and that he did in fact not kiss that girl.

The TV screen went black and her sister smiled. „ oh what i would give to trash that stupid reporter! Seriously, asking about that when all those nice guys ask about the US Open? She needs to be taken down a notch“!  
„You know that asking is her job?“  
Lilly waved her answer away. „Yeah but be honest here. Is that all she can talk about? Who with who? Where?“ „She works for a gossip magazine. That is kind of the quesion she needs to ask. And believ it or not, Sascha is popular.“

Lilly shook her head. „I know. It just frustrates me to see this shit and know that its not even remotely true.“ „As if I didn´t know that!“ Elena went and sat next to her little sister. „ The truth is: I have to live with this!“  
„Do you?“  
The question surprised Elena. „What?“  
„Elena, do you really have to live with that?“

Closing her eyes, she tought about it. Taking a deep breath and a small voice she said „no, not really. But what should I do?“  
She stood up and left the room.  
She could accept the way it is or she could change it. But changing would mean one of two things. Accept to be in the light and possibly hounded by reporters, uncovering some secrets, not that she really had them,beeing judged and critisized for looks, work or even breathing or breaking off with her boyfriend. Her heart broke even thinking about that.

She met Alexander almost one year ago in the most unromantic way. In the store where he hit her legs with his cart, busy with his eyes at his phone. She had yelped and turning around was stuck with how tall he was. After saying sorry they talked a few minutes and he had asked for her number. Normally she would never have given it but something in the way he looked so shy, with a small smile and sparkling eyes made her do it.  
In her wildest dreams did she expect a call or a message, but later that evening her phone had chimed.

  
>after making a fool of myself in front of a beautiful girl, how can I convince her to get to know me?<

  
So they texted back and forth. Calling each other after a week and meeting for the first time three weeks after that text.  
Elena had no idea who he was. Didn´t even know much about Tennis exccept a few names here and there. But no. The name Alexander „Sascha“ Zverev did not mean anything to her.A fact Sascha absolutely loved. The spent the next few weeks getting to know each other. Sascha had no games lined up the next two month so he could stay in Germany even if he lived normally in Monte Carlo. They took care to go places not many people were.  
Every day after work Elena would meet Sascha somewhere and they would talk, go for Ice Cream, just taking walks around the area where she lived. And one week before Sascha had to leave he stopped walking and looked at her. Took hold of one off her Hands and brought his other to her face. Looking down at her he said quietly, „ I don´t want to leave. I think I´m falling.“ He exhaled.

„ No Len. I know I am falling in love with you. I know its been only two month but with you everything makes sense.“ And then he kissed her and that was it. The beginning of their relationship. Secret it might be but they were happy most off the time.

No, she decided. She didn´t want to break up. But giving up her privacy? Her freedom to do whatever she wanted without judgement from strangers? Could she even do it without talking to her family?  
So with that in mind she called her parents and asked them to meet her and Lilly.

After explaining what was going on Elena looked at her parents. Both knew of her relationship and met Sascha plenty of times and liked him. But could they live with the scrutiny zhey also would be facing?  
Lilly curiously was smirking at her phone, texting back and force with God knows who.  
Molly huffed at her daughters. „ so you want to know if we would be okay with your plan?“  
„Basically“, Len nodded and hoped for the best.  
„Len, do what you have to do. its your life and we can´t make desicions like this for you. You are old enough. Just promise me something?“  
„What Dad?“  
Jack smiled at his oldest daughter. „Be happy!“

Hearing this Lillys head snapped up before she began furiously typing at her phone which made Elena suspicious. Before she could say anything to her sister said sister sprinted out of the room. „What the hell?“  
All three left looked at each other bevor laughing. Lilly always was full of energy and always made some kind of plan for whatever.  
„so, do you know what to do?  
Elena stood to hug her parents. „Yes. Yes, I do!“

So Elena went to one of her favourite places. In front of the big Buiding she lived in Dortmund was an artificial lake Sasccha and her Always took a stroll around. She sat down and watched the lake. Not many People were around this late but the Lights were Beautiful. taking aout her phone she sent a message.

/ you got time?

Almost immediately after hitting sent apicture of Sscha she took a few weeks back, flashed across her screen. It was her favourite of him. He was leaning against the railing of her balcony, head tilted slighty to avoid looking at the sun and smiled, as if he had no care in the world.

"Hey babe" came his soft voice as she answered the call. "How are you?"

Len couldn´t help the silent tears that streamed down her face and was glad he was not FaceTiming her. "I´m good. had a lot to do today. so I`m really sorry that you had no answers to your multiple Texts."

Saschas voice was soft and she could see his small smile as he began telling her About his day. He mentioned that practice was shit and Mischa was acting weird. "Honestly I don´t know whats gotten into him? One Minute he was reaping my ass during practice, the next he tells me :do shower, go to the hotel and relax. he doesn´t answer his phone and I am bored!"

Len laughed out loud. If there was one thing she knew about her boyfriend : he didn´t do bored well. "It´s good to hear your laugh Honey. Lilly mentioned you were down the last few days. Be honest please. is everthing okay?"

She could hear the vulnerability in his tone.Something that came only out or could be discovered when he spoke german. She loved to watch his Interviews because most of the time he spoke english, but with her he spoke a cross between english and german and sometimes, just to frustrate the People around them, he mixed in a little russian. she was glad she had taken Russian and French at School. Sascha and Mischa also would talk circles around her if she didn´t.

"I´m okay Sasch. The last couple of days were hard. Work was getting stressful, then my car broke down so i had to take care of that. And to top it all off the freaking pictures resurfaced everywhere. And i couldn´t escape them." Len could hear Sascha take a deep breath. " Babe I´m so sorry. If I knew those sluts …" "I know. It´s okay. I know the truth and that´all that matters." 

She let Sascha take point in the conversation and bathed in his gentle voice, all the while silent tears streamend down her face. After almost an hour she stopped him by saying she needs to go.

"Baby? God I miss you. Nine weeks are to long to not see you. But I have to go now." Sascha confimed her words telling her he missed her and would do anything to hold and kiss her right now.

But Len had one more thhing to say and she hoped she could say it without breaking down completly. " Sascha don´t be worried if you don´t get a hold of me in the next few days okay? Concentrate on your practice and your games. We Need to talk!", here she could hear his breath hitch. Nobody in a serious relationship would ever want to hear those words. " Don´t worry, Everything´s okay or will be. I love you. More than you could ever imagine! Don´t forget that." And before Sascha could utter a word she hung up on him, crying.

And to make this day harder on herself, she liftet her phone, took a picture of the Lights above the lake and postet it on her Instagam with a caption.

/A Beautiful place to make the hardest deicion

#solostwithoutyou #favouriteplace #lifechanging #behappy

And after posting she turned her phone off and went home.


	3. Here without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let´s take a look what Sascha is up to

Here without you

The last three days felt like hell to Sascha. As did the last few weeks in Terms of his games. The whole year he kept getting better and better, but it seemed like he was so off his game even the press noticed. 

He and Mischa hit the court two times a day for close to three hours. He spent time in the gym. His body felt like fire, overused and in the back of his mind was the thought that this was not productive. But he neeeded to move. Needed to shut down the voices in his head. Needed to not think about what his girl was up to.

True to her words he was not able to reach her. If his prediction was right she shut it down just after posting the last picture. Fuck, he was angry, frustrated and concerned. What the fuck was going on? 

It was Sunday afternoon. Tomorrow was his first match and Sascha needed to focus. He wasn´t sure how but he knew tomorrow on Court he would be focused.

He leaned against the glass door of his balcony overlooking New York City. He left a Voicemail to Mischa that he wanted to be alone. Thankfully he already did all the press and Interviews he needed to attend. He was sure they coud have been handled better,( he was schort in his answers, didn´t smile much) but as it was he did in fact not care. He knew his Dad would be down his throat tomorrrow.

Knowing his brother like he did, Mischa would knock on his door in about two hours. His eyes found his phone in his Hand. His latest attempt to check on his Girl. He pulled up her Instagram and looked again at her words. What did she mean? His anxiety scyrocked as he scrolled the comments. She did not reply to anyone. But shock surged throuh him when he realized that Lilly never commented. And Lilly always without fault commented on her Sisters pictures. Taking a deep breath he scrolled his contacts for her number. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

His scream tore through him. No word from Elena. Lilly not answering her phone. Something was not right. Was this the end? Was their fairytale over? Had he lost the one he always pictured when the world wife was mentioned?

Sascha fingered the necklace and as habbit was, he stuck it in his mouth. People around him, the press, other Players had asked the meaning behind it. Five month ago he turned up at a game not only wearing Mischas necklace like he did for god knows how long. But a second one. An almost to delicate chain that he feared to lose one day. And on this chain a small plate with the words /NO MATTER WHAT on one side and /L&S on the other.

Kissing it, he felt Len nearer than he should right now. Sascha only hoped Len was wearing hers too. He saw them in a little Boutique in Cologne on one of their Day Trips. Without a word to her he had Mischa and Lilly distract her and went to buy them. Later as they lay on her Couch he shifted and put it on her while she was explaining to Mischa how her Coffeemaker worked. It was the first time Mischa would not be staying in a hotel as Len said: " He is your brother. I have the space and as Long as he wants- the second Guestroom is his." And that was that. Later after she realized what he had done she smiled beautifully and kissed hin tenderly.

Thinking about Mischas unbelievable look still made him smile. That was one of the many Things he loved abot Elena. She didnt care if you got the money for a Hotelroom. She liked you, so you could use her Guestroom. She probably would have been offended if Mischa had denied her suggestion. 

"What has you smiling like that when it is pouring outside?" Mischa saw his lips wrapped around the nacklace. " Never mind. You okay?"

Sascha threw his phone on the table next to him. " No Meesh, i am not okay. Not really." Putting his arms around his brother Mischa nodded. "I know. But Sasch? It will be okay, trust me." 

"Do you know something I do not?" The look on Mischas face was hiding something that he could not unterstand. "No, I tried calling Lilly earlier but she didn`t pick up. and you know that Elena was avoiding me before you talked last."

" yeah, care to tell me what that was all about?"

Mischa let go off his shoulder and went to the little kitchen in Saschas room to her a glass of water.

"We had a fight. It was nothing big but she was stubborn. And I admit she probably was right." He shrugged. Sascha huffed. "That is nothing new"

They talked a few minutes before Mischa went to his own room . Sascha did his best to distract himself by listening to music, taking a long and hot shower bevor going to bed way to early.

Meanwhile Mischa flopped on his bed and pulled his Messages up.

/Don´t know what you did but she is a wreck.

/she is literally sitting outside crying while on the phone

/ Mischa Zverev I hate you

/Ok no I don´t

/ i have no idea what is going on

/Sasch is calling nonstop - distract him please

And on the texts from Lily went. How he managed to stop smiling around Sascha knowing what he did was a miracle. He knew his brother would be pissed. But he will forgive him as soon as he knows what is going on. Mischa sent a text back.

/any idea when?

He watched the three little dots before a reply came.

/NO This is a MESS. why did I agree to this?

/ doesn´t matter. i´m off again

And Mischa could do nothing but hope that Elena made the right decision.

A knock on the door woke Sascha.

"Good morning Sascha" came the voice of his Mom. Instantly he watched her cross the room to open the curtains and make her way to his bedside.

"I know you feel like shit and something is going on with you and Len, but Babyboy today is your first round and you need to focus. Will you be alright?" Irina asked softly.

Oh, she knew all about the struggle her boy went through the last few weeks. She lived it herself at one poit in her life. A long distance realationship was never easy, but one that was kept secret from most? She honestly had no idea how the two even got to this point. Don´t taker her wrong. She really liked the 23 year old Elena. She was wy better than all the Groupies who tried to get to her baby. She liked that Elena wanted nothing to do with Saschas fame and had her own Job to support herself. She loved that Elena never got mad when Sascha couldn´t keep to dates cause his matches went longer or an Interview or something came up. She mostly smiled, told him to do his Job and to call her as soon as he got time. But what she loved most about her sons girlfriend? She knew to keep her sons life private. No mention that she knew him, no photo, no expectations. Irina knew that it wasn´t as easy as both of them said it was. Never telling your friends that she had a man? Always beeing the odd woman when she went out with her friends? Always to be careful what you said and what you posted on social media. Irin was glad that something like Facebook and Instagram was not invented when she met Alexander senior.

"Morning Mom. Yes it´s gonna be hard but I know what I am doing. It´s not like I never played a match when I felt down."

Sascha kissed his mother on the cheek and went to the bathroom. "How are you and Dad?, he asked brushing his teeth.

"You know your Dad. He acts like it´s him playing. I swear to God one day I expect him to turn up at a Court and demand to Play!" Irina laughed and Sascha couldn´t agree more. His Dad was Always more nervous that either Mischa or Sascha. 

"I´m going to see if your brother is up yet. We will see you at breakfast!"

Irina went next door and without knocking went in, knowing that Mischa was awake talking to Alex. Together they made plans for the next few Hours. All knowing that the day was either going to be hell or heaven for Sascha. So after breakfast Mischa and Alex would go with Sascha to get a few rounds of Training in before he had his match at 2.

Sascha was warming up against an unknown Player and despite everthing going on he played well and on Point. Mischa was Looking at his phone every few minutes and his Dad noticed. Making sure that Sascha wasn´t near he spoke to his oldest son.  
"I am not happy with how the last few weeks went. You and Sascha are both distracted. Sascha was rude to that one Reporter. You have to Keep him in Line or I will step in!"

Mischa stopped replying to whomever he kept in contact with and looked at his Father in disbelieve. Of Course Alex loved his sons but everyone knew he could be a real ass . Especially if it had anything to do with the careers of hi sons. Whatever he could he would make bad. 

"Don´t Dad. Not today. If you really care about Sascha and not only his career keep your mouth shut!", he hissed and Alex looked shocked but Mischa wasn´t finished.

"You have no Idea what went on the last couple of days!" "Then tell me!" "Shit ," Mischa saw Sascha throwing the balls high and taking swings as he usually did. "I called Len the other day. Told her a few hard truth she needed to hear. Long Story short. She spoke to Sasch later that evening, made a few comments to him about needing to talk before hanging up on him and avoid all contact with literally everyone! Sascha is a mess because he fears that the strain of a long distance secret relationship has gotten to her". Flicking his eyes up to make sure nobody was listening he continued. " And before you say anything. Yes they both agreed to keep it a secret. Yes it worked for as long as possible. But do you recall the Photos of Dubai? They weren´t the only ones and you know it. And on Elenas side there were Photos of her with friends and Co- Workers that got to Sascha. They often talked to reassure the other. And they are in love but it´s hard. And then you come along and excpect him to be better than ever. You destroy his confidence every time you talk about a game, a practice or a freaking Interview. You won´t ever listen to him and explain. Do you ever tell him how proud of him you are?"  
"Of Course!"

"Maybe but only in his success. Be honest Dad did you tell him how proud you were in the last year? Where he was only in tabloids for what happend on Court? Not once was he responsible for beeing in a gossip Magazine for something he did. Most of the time he was the victim." And with that Mischa stood up and left his Dad mulling over his words. He loved his Dad but he could be really blind about a lot of things. He went to the lounge where a Coffeemaker stood. He would need one to get ready. In one hour Sascha would start his match and he still couldn´t get Elena or Lilly on the phone.  
  


He met up with Sascha in the locker room. " Be careful of your Opponent. He loves to play Stops. He is fast. But, look at me!" Sascha smiled slighty already knowing what his brother would say. "Be yourself out there. Don´t think. Play like you know you can. You are one of the best out there. And show all these Experts that they don´t know what they are talking about when they say you aren´t enough!"

Sascha hugged his brother. His support was most often all he needed. And his pep talks always did their job. In the Corner he saw the Clock indicating he only had a few minutes to himself bevor he was called. Taking his phone he handed it to Mischa. " Could you hold onto this for me? It´s off. Better this way!"

He had it shut off after breakfast to not be distracted further. He would only be tempted to look if Len had called or texted. And Right now he couldn´t live with that disappointment.

Mischa nodded and took a hold of the phone just as his chimed. He opened the first message from Lilly.

/Show him the Video. It will be good for him. Promise.

"Sasch, wait a Minute!". He walked over to Sascha. " I just got a text from Lilly. She wants you to see a video and promises it´s nothing bad. Do you want to?"

Sascha nodded silently and leaned against his older brother. For support he thought because he wasn´t sure if he was ready for whatever he would see. Mischa took a second to see the wariness in Saschas eyes. He pressed Play and both Zverevs saw Elena standing in front of a Building. You couldn´t see where she was but you could see her blue eyes sparkling. Her dark brown, long Hair flying behind her. She was wearing a black leather Jacket with a white Shirt underneath. She had on a dark blue Jeans that hugged her legs in the best way. Mischa felt Sascha take a shuddering breath. He hadn´t seen his girlfriend for almost two month. Grounding Sascha with his Hand on his shoulder both listened as Elena started Talking in her deep rich voice.

"Sasch my love. I know you have a lot of questions and doubts right now but I need you to listen okay? Do you listen? If I know your brother like I believe I do he has you already in his arms or something like that to show support, so Hi Mischa.

Baby, I know you are confused and scared but I promise you everything is alright. I´m sorry for the way I left things but I needed to be sure of what I wanted to do. All will be revealed soon, so don´t worry. I need you to go out there right now and play the fucking best Tennis you ever played. Let the world see the man I am constantly amazed by. Let the world see your amazing talent and your passion. There are so many things I could tell you that I love about you. Watching you in your Element? Playing the sport you give up so much for? Seeing the little smiles when you get a point you fought really hard for? The light in your eyes when you touch either of your necklaces? Alexander Sascha Zverev I love you with every beat of my heart, with every breath I take. You are always on my mind. Beeing loved by you in return makes me whole and so proud of you. Proud to be the woman at your side. I promise I will see you sooner than you think and I will tell you what´s been on my mind lately. So my Love, go out there and win this match. You deserve this win. You deserve the world. Go! I love you so much!"  
  
The screen went black and Saschas eyes were wet with unshead tears. Until this moment he didn´t realize how much he needed to hear her say some of those words. To know that she still loved him and supported him lifted a huge weight from his shoulders. He closed his eyes, focused on her words playing on replay in his mind, he liftet his racket and said.

"Let´s go win this game!" And off he went with Mischa trailing after him, smiling as he looked at the profile Picture on WhatsApp Elena had changed a few seconds ago without Sascha knowing.

Elena and Sascha arm in arm, eyes only for each other and both with the biggest smile ever.


	4. Lost without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what Elena did after leaving Sascha hanging.  
> Will she make the decision everyone would do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So currently I am watching Sascha play at the ATP bett1hulks championship against Mannarino and I'm literally pulling my hair out. Sascha is hurt but plays so well... we'll see how much he can fight in the last set.

Lost without you

Almost blind because the tears she had fought so hard to keep at bay Elena stumbled into her Appartement and slid down her front door. She kept crying until she had no more tears left. Pickining herself up she went into her Livingroom and located her Tablet. Taking it with her into the Kitchen she grabbed a glass of her favourite Wine she searched the Internet for Information she would need in the next few days. A few different sites later she finished all she could this late at night and went to her room.

As she was laying in bed, seeing the few random things Sascha left on his last stay, new tears formed and she cried herself to sleep, glad she didn´t have work in the morning.

It was late Saturday morning as Len took her car to drive to her place of work. She had to inform her boss about what was happening and had no clue how to go about it. She stopped at her Parkinglot and steeled herself. 

The Place in front of her was one of the most frequented physiotherapy practice in the area. They had many soccer players who came regulary. She grabbed a coffee and went to find her boss. They always had a great relationship and she could only hope he would understand. Knocking at his door she went in.

  
"Elena? What are you doing her? Don´t tell me you want to work more than you already do!" Liam, her 50 year old boss laughed and motioned for her to take a seat.

"No. I need to talk to you about something and I don´t know where to start!", Elena huffed and took a sip of her coffee while Liam fixed her with his Grey eyes behind glasses. " I would think the beginning would make the most sense, don´t you think?"

Liam was surprised to hear his favorite worker choke on her words. Elena was known for her ability to always keep calm. That and the fact that she took care of the Celebrities that came here, as if they were nobodys had impressed him greatly. It was as if she didn´t care about what someone did or who he was. If he or she needed pysical Therapy she would do it and wish you a good day with nothing more than a smile. There were never complains about her work or her discrétion. That was the reason why she worked here as long as she did. Six Years ago he took her under his wing and she stayed after she learned everthing she could from him. Oftentimes he had to reprimand or fire people because there were complains. Stalkerish behaviour , beeing extra friendly, telling the press something and getting Money for Information were only a few reasons. He honestly couldn´t remember a time were she even said a bad word about anyone mentioned in those gossip mags they displayed in front or heard on one of the many TV Sets which hung around the practice.

"You remember a conversation we had I think three years ago about the wifes and girlfriends of some of our Clients?"

Not the start of conversation Liam expected but he did remember. " Yes. You said most of them were fame hungry or in most cases stood in the light as well."

Elena nodded, a frown on her face. "Can you remember what I said about keeping things private and how that would be next to impossible?"

"Sure can. But if you recall I was the one saying that a relationship is hard work and if both want to keep it private they could find ways. But my words if I remember correctly were something like this : As a nobody it would always be Incredible hard to be a Partner to someone who stands in the light daily. But Len come on what´s this really about?" 

Elena still didn´t know how to say what she needed to say and let her eyes wander the Office. She zeroed in on the Image of her Love. "Could you please…?"

Following her eyes Liam grabbed the remote and turned the Volume up. It seemed like a commercial for the US Open that started next Monday. Curious he watched Lens eyes start to sparkle and choose to listen.

"In a training Session today we saw the Zverev Brothers play like they were on fire. Mischa, the older had almost no chance. Alexander Zverev, number 7 in the World Standings at age 23, played like he was playing to escape demons. Have the recently resurfaced pictures of Dubai done harm to his aim. A repoter asked something along this line and let me make it clear: Neither Zverev liked that question very much. To say it with Sachas words : Fuck off, do your Job, let me do mine and stop believing shit about pictures nobody besides me knows the truth about.:. Ladies and Gentleman that Boy was mad as hell. Seems like a sore spot. Whats going on with Little Zverev? A Question we will find the answer to and see how he Plays on Monday!"

"Shit!". That Exclamation surprised Liam and he threw a sharp look at Elena. " What the fuck is going on Elena? You were never interested in Tennis and now you are here cussing up a storm which is highly unlikely for you!"

Elena leaned back in her seat after putting her cup on the desk. " I am in a relationship with Sasch. It will be eleven month next Friday!" That fact she had realized today as she was looking at her fridge where a calender was she kept important days so she was reminded. Liam closed his eyes as he came to a realization.

"So everytime you told me you had to take a few days for personal reasons and that you were still waiting for Mr.Right you lied?" He waited for her confirmation and stood up to hug her. The way she looked she desperately needed one.  
" Okay that wasn´t nice. But I understand. But what do you want from me here?"  
  
Elena stepped away from Liam. " I need Time Off. And I don´t know how long. And if you can´t give it to me I have my resignation" And then she spilled everthing that happened the last couple of days. Her struggles, Saschas struggle in the last tournaments, what the press was saying and how she felt like it may be her fault . Her plan which she hatched the last day after Mischas call.

Liam watched her explain. Saw it in her eyes and heard it in her voice how in love she was with this Boy. How she would do what she wanted even if he wouldn´t give her the time.

"Len. I don´t like to let you go. I am not going to fire you. I am not accepting a Resignation. Do what you have to do." He consulted his phone, searched for the next Tennis tournaments and saw one in Cologne in a few Weeks. " This ATP Tournament in Cologne...Will Sascha play there?"

"Yes that´s when we could have seen each other again."

"So here is what we´re going to do. After the second finale in Cologne which will be a Sunday I expect you to be here Monday evening to talk. Maybe we can find a way for both of us to be happy? What do you think?!"

After leaving the Office she went home to prepare the last of her plans.

Taking out her Suitcase she looked at her wardrobe. Pulling clothes out she packed, taking everything she would need. She called her parents to confirm they would look after the place. After all her affairs were in order she threw the food in the fridge away, closed the blinds got her passport and case and closed the door behind her. She already called a cab to take her to the airport. Elena was dreading the next day. Flying across half the world, being in a plane for too much hours were not her idea of spending the day. But she would do it. She had to.

Arriving at the airport she looked up her Gate, went to check in and took a sip of her coffee she really shouldn´t bought if she wanted to sleep in the air.

She felt lost. So lost without Sascha by her side. Without him nothing much made sense. Even if in the almost eleven month they were together they didn't get to see each other as often especially they would like, she always felt like he was near her. The daily texts or calls were the highlights of her day and sometimes like a lifeline. It's not like they always talked about important stuff. Sometimes they would talk what the other did, which show was popular with the other or generally how the day was and what they had planned for the day.

So , yes she was lost without his carefree nature and his way to make her smile. 

"Len!"

Hearing her name she turned around and saw her 19 year ols sister standing there smiling. "What are you doing here Lilly?"

Lilly laughed, hugged her sister and went on to explain. " You really think I would let you go alone? Come we can talk later they are about to call."

"How did you know?" Laughing Lilly explained.

"After you left Mom and Dad talked to me, I hacked into your account, booked the same flights and here I am."

Making their way to Boarding Len thought about her sister. Lilly had quit her job a few month ago because she wasn´t happy. Since then she did a few jobs here and there. But the last couple of weeks she had worked for a friend of Elena in a bar near her Home.

"What about your job?" "I called Lukas and told him I needed a break to find myself. It´s not like he really needed my help."

With that they went to find their seats. Looking out the window Len mentioned what was on her mind.

"What am I supposed to do when we land? I don´t even know if we´ll be on time?"

Seeing the fear in Lens eyes Lilly was her saving grace. "Ah sweet sister of mine. I have already plans in motion you don´t need to be concerned with right this second. The only problem I see could happen would be if a flight would be delayed. Otherwise it should be okay."

Deciding to trust her sister Elena closed her eyes and fell asleep only waking up after landding to change planes.

"Did I ever tell you I hate to fly?", grumbled Lilly as they took their seats in the second plane. Smirking at her Sister Elena replied. "Never invited you. But I am glad you´re here. I´m scared as hell as it is."

"Why would you be scared?"

Elena twisted her fingers. "No reason exactly to be scared but what is going to happen once we land? How will the reactions be? What will change?"

Lilly took hold of her sisters fingers and forced her to meet her eyes. "No matter what. Isn´t that what you always say? Whatever happens we will face it together and you are not alone. How come you can motivate people regulary but never once in your life did you take your own advice? "

"Have you listen to a single word I ever said about the subject? Have you ever heard me say i would love what surely will happen? Did you ever stop and think about what it will mean to you, mom and dad? No? I have. And that´s what scares me. None of us ever wanted this!"

"But you love him?!"

Len rolled her eyes. ""That´s not the problem and never was and you know it! Let´s not talk about it. I have a few hours to figure out what to do as soon as the plane tuches down!" and with that she turned away, looked out the windown and tried to ignore her sister and the butterflies in her stomach.

Many hours later the plane toched down and Len was a nervous wreck. She and Lilly searched for their luggage and after retrieving it and passing all control points they stood in front of a bathroom. Lilly looked at her phone. Hmm if they don´t get going and hopefully find a cab soon Lens plan will not come true. Seeing how her sister was washing her face and changing into something nicer she announced. " I´m gonna be right back. I need to make a call, okay?"

Closing the door behind her she dialed a number she only had because she was forced to save it. Hoping and praying for whatever God there was she waited for an answer. Just as she wanted to give up a voice said in russian. " Hello?"

Her Russian wasn´t good enough to explain so she switched to englisch knowing that the voice on the the other side didn´t know German enough.

"Hi. It´s Lilly and I really, really need your help and pray that you are in NYC right now"

A soft laugh came through the phone. "I was waiting for your call since this morning. Get your sister. I´m waiting outside."

"Len, come on. We need to hurry. I have a plan. "

After explaining her plan about a video because there was no way to be on time and have enough time Elena agreed and together they went outside and walked a feew feet to find a spot that would not give away where she was.

Elena couldn´t keep the tears at bay as she spoke to her boyfriend and told him what she wanted to say. Halfway throug the video she saw someone walking to her and Lilly and a single tear made it´s way down as she recognized tne smiling woman. There stood Irina Zverev with a brilliant smile and nodding to her words.

Finishing, she quickly changed her profil picture and made her way to Irina who was talking to Lilly.

"Irina, what are you doing here? I mean I´m happy to see you but you must be dissapointed in me!" She found herself hugged tigntly. "No love I am not and neither is Alex. Your Mom called yesterday and explained everything and I have to say. What you are about to do is so sweet and beautiful and I think you are so brave to do this. I just send a text to Mischa so he can get everything in order. Sasch has no idea and tbat´s what it will be til he sees you. " Smirking at Lilly " you better get his reaction on video!"

Lilly saluted. "Yes Mam. Will do Mam!"

"Let´s go get your man. By the time we´ll be there the first set should just start." And with that Irina lead the two german girls she was fond of to the rental and drove to tbe stadium.

On the drive over Elena got really nervous. She knew she wouldn't be recognized at once. But it wouldn't be long before the questions and rumors would start. She only half listened to Irina as she explained how she had Mischa take care of their credentials and that they would be waiting for them.

Parking they made the way through security and the long way to the court that was farthest away. Elena was happy that the rain had finally stopped. Squeezing Elena's hand Irina motioned for them to stop in the shadows next to Saschas box and looked at the scoreboard. 

"Oh my..."

Hearing the voice of his mother Mischa grinned and stood up to walk to them and threw his arms around the two german girls.

"You came!? I really wasn't sure that would be your decision!? I mean the vid was good and what Sasch needed but look at him. He looks like a drowned and abandoned puppy out there!" Silently they all turned and saw that the score was 4-2 against him. Mischa hugged Elena again and took his seat again this time his mother beside him.

Elena and Lilly remained in the shadows. She would need a few seconds. As he Sascha lost the next point Elena whispered to Lilly. 

" I think it's time to take a stand. Make sure you capture his reaction for Irina." Watching her sister she realized Lilly already had her phone up and startet to record just as Mischa captured Elena's face, but that she would never know .

Watching Sascha step up to serve she took a step and waited. She saw him blink as he looked at something beside his box, shake his head and only moments after Elena stepped out of the shadows and into the light , Sascha did a double take and lost his grip on the ball.

The moment their eyes met , the stoic face Sascha always portrayed at games, made space for first a confused, emotional, unprepared face bevor a huge and happy smile broke through.

Tears streaming down her smiling face she took hold of her necklace and kissed it watching him focus on her action bevor he did the same, turned around and threw the ball high and scored an ace. All that happened on the blink of an eye but she knew a few people caught his strange acting.

Shaking her head she made the few steps into the box and greeted Alex with a kiss to the cheek and a few words before taking a calming breath and watch her boyfriend play. Lilly sat behind her and Mischa and bend forward.

"So I'm gonna say this now: That is one look I want to have directed at me only once in my life. " She swooned. " Holy shit sis, stars and heat in his eyes. How do you get anything done when you're together?"

She fanned herself as Elena rolled her eyes at the display and everyone including Saschas coach chuckled.

"Not easy, Lilly." Mischa voiced quietly. " Do you know how many times in the last year I had to bodily remove my baby brother from your sister just to get him to do one hour of practice? Sorry coach, dad!"

Elena stopped listening and focused on Sascha who now scored one point after the other. Always throwing a look at his box and smirking or smiling slightly, still not fully believing what his eyes saw.

She could hear whispering voices and tried to ignore them. Besides Irina Alex fiddled with his finger. He was always nervous when his sons played and after the dressing down Mischa gave him he wasn't sure if he had the right to say something. He settled for a simple and heartfelt "Thank you!"

Elena waved his concerns aways. "I didn't make this choice for you. I made it cause it was the only choice to make!"

Mischa nudged his mother in the side and with a glance to Elena he said " So how long will it take him to call for coaching? And how long til he believes he is in fact not hallucinating?"

Irina and Elena both slapped his head laughing. "Be nice!".


	5. Am dreaming?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sascha feels like he is dreaming... but is he?

Am I dreaming?

If someone ever told Sascha he would play so badly in a first round, he would have scoffed or commited you. He love almost nothing more than Tennis and could always turn his attention to it no matter what else was going on. Even with an injury he could play better than he played this monday afternoon.

But as he was living in this reality he had to face the truth. He played bad and was distracted. Yes he wasn´t as worried as he was this morning after watching the vid. Len could motivate him like no other except Mischa. But he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on. Something big.

Shaking his head he turned and prepared to serve. He will never know what made him look up. But as he looked twice her saw her.

Elena stepping out of the shadows beside his box, smiling and kissing the necklace he bought her. He had lost grip on the ball and took out the second, not believing to not be dreaming.

Elena was in Dortmund. She had no way of dropping all her responsibilities. She had a job she couldn't leave just to fly around the world to come see him. Feeling mad he threw the little yellow ball up high and served. Ace!. Huh, he thought, maybe I just need to be angry to get through this game.

Sitting down on his bench he looked at the scoreboard. 4-3 against him. He grabbed his bottle of water and chugged it down. He honestly admitted to himself he was scared to look at his box.

What if it was a day dream? If Elena wouldn't sit in his boy he would be crushed. Maybe the heat was getting to him. Hiding his face behind the towel he took several deep breaths. He had a job to do. Stop thinking. Play tennis.

Maybe she sent a text or called him later. He had to believe that everything would be okay. Otherwise he would go crazy.

As he stepped up again he let the feelings of watching her on the phone rush all over him.

The most important was love. She had looked tired but so fucking beautiful. Her dark brown hair shining like fairytales told happened if you just brush it 100 times. Her blue eyes sparkling like a clear mountain lake. God, he missed her. He didn't know how to cope without her any longer.

Sascha knew the moment he turned pro that it would take an extraordinary woman at his side. He knew it most likely would be a long distance relationship and he hated that even as a kid.

His bond with his brother was stronger than most siblings. And if the feelings of being away from Mischa when they had different schedules were anything to go by, missing his love would be torture. He saw the strain it had on his parents marriage. 

He had tried it a few times with girls. He was no angel. But the girls were more interested in his fame and what they could gain from him . Gifts he liked to give out. Places to see. Meeting new and different people. But they never seemed to see him as him. Never saw Alexander the lost boy who just wanted to play tennis and find love.

He hated the expectations the girls threw at him. He hated how his private life always was posted all around the Internet and gossip forums. Yes he shared his life with his fans by often posting something. But the point was that he decided to share something .

And he really didn't want to have a phone shoved in his face 24/7. Not when he could spent that time with his girlfriend.

Elena was different from the start. After getting to know her slowly and falling in love with her he learned quite quickly that it wasn't money, fame or followers on Instagram she desired. In fact when they were together she never really posted or was on her phone. Her attention was on him and their time together. If she posted something that could possibly have his hand or his back or something in it she always asked if it was okay. She never even changed her profile pic on WhatsApp to something with him like all other did the second they had a pic with him.

That doesn't mean they didn't have couple pictures. They had a lot thanks to Lilly.

The call from the referee shocked him put of his mind. He had lost the first set 7-5. He honestly couldn't remember the last few minutes. 

Sitting down he heard his opponent call for a medical time out. Realizing he had at least 5 minutes to gather his focus he closed his eyes behind his towel and took a few calming breaths. He really couldn't lose his first game. It wasn't an option. 

He finally found his inner strength to turn his head slightly to look at his box. He had to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

A little scared he opened his eyes.

Elena was really here. She was sitting next to his brother and mother. She seemed to listen to whatever they said but her focus was on Sascha. Her blue eyes met his and she mouthed the words he so desperately needed to hear. "I'm here. I love you. No matter what."

He nodded and stood up waiting on his opponent to make it to his place. Sascha would do everything in his power to win this freaking match. And with this change in him he turned the game in his favor. Playing like he was on fire. No double faults. A few aces. It was a hard match but Sascha was unstoppable and won his first round. 

Grabbing his stuff he made his way to the locker rooms. He needed to shower. He was needed at the press conference. He definitely needed to find his girl. Not necessarily in that order if he had anything to say about it. Just as he was about to search for her his Dad stopped him

"Congratulations son. I'm proud of you. For more reasons you'll ever know!"

"Thanks Dad.", he nodded and went to go but again his dad stopped him.

"Go take a shower!"

"Dad I need to find.."

"Yes I know. And you do need to do press but they can wait. You'll see her the second you make your way out of that room. But I think she would appreciate it if you didn't smell like playing two and a half hour in the burning sun. I promise she will be there."

Admitting defeat Sascha turned and got clean as fast as he could. He knew his Das was right. But he also knew Elena wouldn't really care as long as she got to see him. At least he hoped so.

Grabbing a clean shirt after his shower he lifted a hand to his hair. It was still a little to wet but who cared. He had more important things in mind.

He stepped out of the room and stopped, letting out a huge breath he wasn't even sure he took. He felt like he got with a train. Eyes only focused on the beautiful smiling woman leaning against the opposite wall, looking calm and composed.

He saw his family and Lilly standing a few feet away giving a semblance of privacy. A few people walked across them and threw them all confused looks.

An official called his name loudly. Not that he heard as Irina informed him Sascha still needed a few minutes.

Elena was still smiling and not making a move towards him. Her eyes were laughing.

"Do you think they will stay like that? All starring with hearts in the eyes? Not moving a muscle?"

Rolling his green blue eyes at Elena he turned to the woman he and Mischa considered a little sister after this last year.

"No Lills. I was just making sure you could voice just one of your sugary speeches."

Not caring about her reaction he finally took the few steps.

"Hi" he whispered "don't tell me this is a dream."

Shaking her head Elena took a step to him and he could feel her body heat. As he was taller than her she had to look up while he looked down.

"No Baby. I'm really here."

"I still don't believe it. How? When? What happened?"

And after month of not feeling her touch she raised a hand to cup his cheek. Her finger landed on his lips. 

"Shh. It doesn't matter right now. Right now I'm hoping you will kiss me cause I really really need to feel your lips on mine!" She grinned and got up on her toes. His hands immediately found her waist, he lifted her slightly and bent down to capture her lips in a soft reunion.

All worries, all heartbreak, the loneliness melted away. Sascha always thought she had the softest lips, tasting a little like cherry. He lost himself in the kiss, feeling Lens hands on his head and in his neck. Her fingers scratching softly. It could have been seconds, minutes or hours. He didn't know but now he believed her to be here. Believed that everything was going okay.

"Yo Bro. The press is getting impatient."

Sascha felt Elena smirk as she ended the kiss, still looking into his eyes.

"Why are there always so many comments on the peanut gallery?"

Mischa grinned and all around his family laughed. They knew he found peace. Just having her here again was making everything better even if they had a lot to talk about.

"Yeah Yeah. Wait until we leave later."

Sascha went to hug Lilly, thanked her and grabbed Elena's hand.

"I believe I still have a job to do." He was scared to leave but Len reassured him. " Go. I'll be here. In your line of sight." Nodding he left.

Irina grabbed a hold of Lilly and her husband. "Come on. Let's take those bags to the hotel. We all can talk later. Mischa needs to stay and we all know Sascha will go nuclear if Elena left. We'll meet up later. Mischa will give us a call."

So with that plan three left and Mischa looked at Elena. He was glad he got a few minutes alone with her.

"Elena are you really sure? You know as well as I do that once your spotted with him nothing will be the same?! And I can promise you now that if you leave when that happens and break his heart I will find you and make sure you regret it for the rest of you life."

Not surprised and not concerned about that threat Elena simply walked into the room where the press was waiting for Sascha. She stood in the shadows but made sure Sascha would be able to see her.

"Yes Misch. Otherwise I wouldn't be here. Your brother is the one I love and intend to spend the rest of my life with. If I have to change my whole life for that to happen... I will do it. That clear and sure enough for you?"

Mischa simply squeezed her shoulder in support and they watched Sascha take his seat before the first questions were asked. Naturally most were about the game. How he felt. If it was a hard match and so on. Elena relaxed. But she knew sooner or later what she was dreading would occure. 

"Does he think about what to answer before stepping up or is it all in the moment? Never really asked him."

"Most of the time it's the same questions over and over. He has a few answers prepared and changes it if he needs to. But sometimes something happens and he will simply tell how it was and let the words flow out of his mouth." 

Mischas explanation was enough as she felt Saschas eyes wandering to hers every few blinks to make sure she still was there. A small smile creeped up on his lips.

"Sascha. The last few weeks your game was off. You were in the media for a lot of reasons and your game suffered.The first set today was not how you usually play. But something changed in the middle. What happend? Have the constant articles about your private life affected your game that much? And how did you turn it around today?"

Len sucked a breath in. They hadn't talked about it and she didn't know what he would say but looking at him now as he was searching for her, his eyes so full of love and concern, she could only nod. She trusted him. She loved him. If he wanted to divulge the information he could and she would stay by his side. She felt Mischas hand at her back, silently supporting her as he knew it was not easy for her.

Sascha looked at the reporter with a cold hard look.

"I'm honestly surprised by that question! If your private life was constantly criticized and you were hounded to divulge stuff about you that concerns nobody but you , wouldn't your work suffer? Yes my game was off. Yes the articles caused great pain and many problems I didn't know how to solve. The last few month were not easy."

He took a deep breath and looked at Elena. Her presence and her smile gave him the power to go on.

"I always said I would not say too much about my private life. But if not saying anything is hurting someone who I love that needs to change. But not today.

As for what changed today? I was reminded of something. And was given something I missed the last few weeks."

Another reporter asked. "And what was that?"

Sascha stood. " The reminder that someone had confidence in me even if I didn't. That someone would always be there. Physical or simply in mind. Someone that will always see me and love me for who I am and not how good of a player I am. Someone that would give up everything to support me. No more questions. I'm done!"

And with that he made his way across the room, aware that cameras were clicking and held his hand out for Elena to take. Mischa shielded them as they moved out of the room as everyone could hear a woman's voice announce.

"I am proud of you. I love you. No matter what!"


	6. Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few talks between people...

Sascha and Elena strolled through a park near the hotel holding hands.

After leaving the stadium and checking in they all went to dinner and made plans for the next day seeing as Mischa and Sascha were supposed to do a training session . Elena would share a room with Sascha. No surprise there. Lilly wanted to pay for a room but Irina convinced her to share a room with her so now Mischa and Alex would share. Crazy but the hotel was expensive and Irina knew that both girls left Germany with Little plans and no booked rooms. They only bought the plane tickets and wanted to figure out the rest later. Talking to their parents she had promised do keep an eye an them and as she really liked this two girls it was no hardship to share rooms. Actually she was thankful as she didn't know what would have happened if they had not come here.

And as Alex said in his deep voice." Lilly I love you like a daughter but I will not allow you to spent money on a hotel room . Your parents would be dissapointed in me and I will definitely not allow you to share a room with Mischa!"

Lilly had blushed bright red while Mischa choked on his water. It was no secret to anyone that everyone thought of Lilly as the baby of the whole Zverev/Mueller family. So that cleared the confusion where everyone would stay and after dinner at a little restaurant Irina found, Sascha and Elena left.

"I missed this" Elena admitted while watching people walk around the park. They all seemed to be in a hurry.

"What exactly?" Sascha was smiling down on his girl still on a high that she was really here.

"This. Us. Everything. Taking a stroll somewhere not caring about time or people."

"Hmm" Sascha found a bench and lead Elena to sit down. "Len I think we should talk."

And nod was all he got in return.

"I don't know what happend last week. That last phone call? After you hung up and than ignored me I was mad as hell at you. I figured all this pressure of a long distance relationship was too much. All the media about me was getting to you and you had enough. And then you told me we need to talk and hung up. Do you have any idea what was going on in my mind?"

Sascha was getting mad and tried to calm down. Elena winced but held her ground.

"Do I know that? Yes Alexander. " here Sascha winced. She only called him Alexander if she was hurting or angry. "I know all about that. I know that because the same things were going on in my mind. I hate seeing those pictures or videos. I hate all these groupies. I hate that we don't have enough time together as we both want. No don't interrupt me now. I knew that Tennis was and will always be your number one priority. And that you have to travel around the world. And I was okay with that. I was okay with only seeing you every couple weeks. But lately? Lately it sucked. It sucked that I had this huge secret. It sucked that people were talking about you being the playboy and needing to keep my mouth shut. It sucked that I couldn't display the photos of us at home for fear that someone will see them." She stood up and pace in front of him.

" Yes I know we both made that decision. And it was the right choice. You know it. But not anymore."

Suddenly she found herself engulfed in Saschas strong arms and his voice whispering into her hair.

"It's okay babe. I understand."

Chuckling tearfully Elena looked up and kissed him lightly. "I knew you wanted to step out into the light so to speak, a few month ago. I heard your conversation with Mischa that you would love to tell your friends that you're in love with someone when you all go out.

And you kept quiet because of me. You were quiet about everything. Because you wanted to keep us save but also because you knew I was scared and uncomfortable with all this. And for that I love you. But Sascha. This relationship can't only be about what makes me happy and comfortable. So I needed to get my head around this. Had to talk to Liam and my parents. And make the decision for myself. I couldn't make it by talking to you. I knew you would be okay with it. You always said that. But I also wanted you to know that I was never more sure about us. That my support is unconditional. So I made the choice to fly here, be here for you."

Sascha just kissed her with all his love. He held onto her and felt her respond and squeeze his arms.

"I love you. I am so fucking in love with you that I don't have enough words. But Len. I would do anything for you. If it meant keeping us secret longer I would. If it meant to move back to Germany I would. I don't know what to do about this long distance but I will do everything in my power to make this work and not as hard as it was."

Len placed her head on his chest and bathed in his warmth. " I know."

Deciding that they should continue their walk Sascha asked the question that was in his mind since he saw her. "I know you just landed and thinking about you leaving makes me ill. But I have to know. When will you fly home?"

A little smirk blossomed on his girls face as she swung her hands between them. " I don't know. When do you leave New York?"

"What?" Stopping again Elena grabbed his face. His stubble against her fingers reminded her of how she always liked to feel it against her fingers. It was not rough. And he looked so fucking beautiful. " I am on vacation. Liam is expecting me back in the practice sometimes after Cologne to talk about what I am planning to do. So I am yours the next at least six weeks. If you have me?"

Feeling like he was about to burst with happiness he grinned. " have you by my side the next six weeks? Being able to show you my world and show every fucking one that you are mine? Oh God hell yes."

\-----------------

Soft kisses along her cheek, down her collarbone and up to her lips woke Len the next morning. Big hands with calluses from playing tennis caressed her side and stomach. Not opening her eyes she breathed his name out. "Sascha"

"Good morning my love. Just wanted to tell you I'm going for a run with Mischa" Sascha replied and kissed Elena again. "Go back to sleep. It's way to early."

Turning around Elena snuggled back into bed, missing his warmth but was comforted by his scent. "Okay. Be safe. Make sure to stretch and warm up. Love you."

Grinning Sascha left the room. It was tradition when they were together that he would run early in the morning and she would remind him to be safe and to warm up. As a sports therapist it was ingrained in her mind. He wouldn't expect different now. His girlfriend loved running but never in the morning. And she was at her local gym at least four times a week. She even has played a few rounds of tennis against Mischa one time but she was so bad at it that it almost hurt to watch, so they spent the whole time laughing.

He met up with Mischa in the hall and off they went.

A few minutes later Elena was roused from her sleep by her sister who jumped on the bed.

"I still can't believe we're here. This is going to be amazing I just know it."

Len tilted her head, opened one eye. "Good morning dear sister off mine. How are you? And of course you know how I got into your room so I don't need to explain."

"Yeah Yeah. Sascha saw me and opened the door before he went to find Mischa." Lilly cuddled up to her older sister.

"What are the plans for today?

Elena wrapped her arms around Lilly. "After his run and breakfast Sasch wanted to go and look for a training session because he has no match today. And after lunch he has a few things for sponsors and interviews. So it's up to you if you want to come or explore NYC. "

Suddenly she sat up feeling guilty. "I'm sorry Lills. I know this wasn't what you wanted."

Lilly looked at her Sister. "Stop. I decided to come here with you to be with you. If it means being at the stadium the whole day than is what we'll do. You want to spent time with Sascha I knew that. So don't feel quilty. I get to watch cute guys play. But promise we will explore some in our time here."

Promising many outings Len had her sister promising her she would tell her if she needed her or if she felt lonely. 

After arriving at the stadium Sascha and Len went to the players inofficial hang out. At every tournament they players went around the stadium and searched gorgeous a room they quickly turned into a hang out where they wouldn't be disturbed by fans and the press. Sascha had told her in the last month many secrets that only close friends knew about. 

She saw a few faces she knew the names because Sascha told her about them but as she mostly didn't care for Tennis she couldn't identify many. She didn't care yes but she knew all the rules. Could identify the most prominent players and could name every move there was. Three month into her relationship she had learned everything there was to Tennis. She knew the most common injuries, knew how to best threat them as was her job. She learned about the grand-slams and the minor tournaments. About what was import. But she never learned all the players.

Sascha lead her to a couch and told her he would be right back. He had to find a player as Mischa had hurt his knee on the run this morning.

Sitting down she observed the room. They were friendly and she could see a few friendships. But one or two isolated themselves and threw dark looks around. She watched her boyfriend approach a few guys and talk. Grabbing her phone she texted her parents bevor a shadow blocked the sun. Slowly she lifted her eyes and saw a tall dark haired man with a smile beaming at her. Inwardly rolling her eyes she waited. Elena knew this guy. Had often listened to his calls with Sascha and found him hilarious. Sascha had once told her he confided in this guy and had mentioned that he was in love with someone but never her name or if something more was going on.

That Marcello Melo was now standing in front of her, smiling like she hung the stars for him was a little disturbing. That he wasn't saying a word even more so. So after throwing a look at where Sascha still was talking she settled into the couch and waited.

After almost five minutes of Marcello starring at her she was almost breaking her cool and calm . Thankfully Melo decided to break this impromptu starring contest. "So you are the mysterious girl my boy over there tried to keep secret?" He pointed somewhere behind him. 

"I wouldn't think mysterious. Secret maybe. But yes I guess I am"

Melo grinned and sat beside her. His long legs crossed he tried to study her some more. "He tried to not tell. But he was smiling more. Always on his phone. He and Mischa having this secret code where they talked three different languages." He caught her eyes. "But sometimes Sascha so sad. Not smiling. Days later he would be ray of sunshine again."

Len nodded. Of course close friends would have noticed his behavior. His mood when the visits where so far apart. Finally realizing how much of a strain this whole secret thing had on Sascha she was even more glad that she finally made her choice. They still didn't have an idea how to work it all out but they had faith.

"I know. That's why I'm here." It's was simple as that.

"Don't hurt him again!"

Saschas voice cut through the silence that came after his words.

"You threatening my girl Melo?",he hugged Marcello and kissed Len before sitting down and clutching her to his side.

"No. Made a promise. You picked good."

Len didn't know what promise he referred to but both men nodded. "So I'm playing a few rounds with Sinner. You want to come or...?"

Sascha left the question open for her. "I'll come." She switched to German. "Liam sent me a link about a new methode to fix an issue in the knee and wants me to read about it."

The mention of her boss made him tense up but she calmed him down. "Relax babe. It's the one I told you about a few weeks ago. But we couldn't get the specific grabs until now. I want to learn it. I'm here okay."

Replying in a mix of German and Russian just to be sure nobody would understand he asked. "Are you sure? About all of this? And yes I know what you talked about. Knee problems were always a big deal for you to talk about."

"Hey its my job to be able to cure every little thing some people complain about. And if it means learning a new way to fix a knee without getting yelled at because of pain I will gladly learn about it on my vacation while you train."

She kissed his lips and watched his eyes closed. He if all people knew what her job meant to her and how she enjoyed helping people learn to use their legs and arms again and how she loved when someone was glad after a massage when they felt no pain. He could testify about her magic hands. 

He and Mischa had so many different therapists and not one if them could help them relax the way Elena did when she helped him some days they had seen each other. Most times they didn't even had to say a word for her to know they felt tense or had a cramp or were hurt anywhere. She got this look in her eyes, tilted her head, watched them a few minutes and pronounced where and what was bothering them. And she was never wrong.

His dad had once joked about offering her a job to exclusively treat the Zverev boys but nobody ever followed up on that. Now looking at her Sascha decided that maybe it was time to speak with his dad.

"You're right" he said in English again so Marcello who looked curiously at them would understand " but you should know that you're already one of the best out there."

"Oh no.. now there are three of them with the language code." Melo bemoaned. Sascha grinned as he stood up seeing that Sinner was making his way over. "Actually Melo. There are four if you include Lens sister. Who I now realize is not here? Where did she go?"

Taking his hand and walking to the door she saw that many eyes were following them. "I believe she said something about watching some games and had your Dad talking about all she needs to know there is about Tennis. I can't wait for those two to speak in Tennis terms the whole time tonight!"

Sascha grinned. Lilly loved to learn new things. And while Mischa and him had often tried to explain the rules to her she never understood them. But he knew Alex loved Lilly and would explain it all again and again until Lilly understood and could explain everything which she would do as soon as she saw her sister.


End file.
